Battle Royale
by Fritter Critter
Summary: It started from a DMD roleplay and sprouted into THIS monster. Reth and Valenth have just escaped from potential exposure on Katterax and have crash-landed on Irk in efforts to find her parents and sister. Instead, they bump into Vex and his "family". A new threat is beginning to rise for ALL Irkens, and between the idiotic Slurges and the man-eating insects, what could go wrong?
1. Meeting

**A/N: Hello, my minions. Welcome to the wonderful RP that me and Brady have started, Battle Royale. It's...kind of an AU of DMD...? But not really. Here's the main differences:**

**-JAX ISN'T EVIL! YAY! **

**-Valenth and Reth(Kind of more Main Characterish, now) are introduced in a different way and are used almost constantly because those are two of the ONLY characters I used in the roleplay.**

**-The dialouge and story are a bit more scattered because it was an RP, though I tried to tweak it a little to fix that.**

**-It's set to the point where Zim and Jax DIDN'T almost die, Moon's not really a threat(though he may be later), Pak Virus theory ISN'T going on, etc. **

**-It also introduces stuff more on my side of the plotline because of Katterax and The Sisterhood references. If you want these references, you'll have to get them from my Profile. **

**Finally, I HIGHLY suggest you don't read this if you haven't already read Dead Man Down or Don't Touch Me, both written by Deathwish1234. She is the other RPer in this roleplay and a lot of the RP is going to be around the two worlds we've created through Invader Zim. So NOTHING will make sense if you haven't already read those books/fanfictions.**

**Thanks for your time. I don't own Invader Zim, Dead Man Down, Don't Touch Me or any of the characters related to them. I DO own Reth, Valenth, and all things "Katterax" related. **

**-Fritter**

* * *

Reth sat outside the Irken Marketplace that Valenth had entered minutes earlier. He was in his own Irken Morph to blend in, and was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. A few Irken smeets stared at him in awe.

"How are you so...tall...?" One asked, his eyes sparkling.

Reth raised an invisible eyebrow. "Um...tall...?"

"Yeah! Your, like, six feet!" Another piped up.

"You're almost as tall as the Tallests!" The third one squealed.

"Um...I guess I'm just...lucky?" Reth said uncomfortably. Suddenly, Valenth burst out of the Market, anntennae trembling with excitement. She held a bag of apples in one hand, and a watermelon in the other.

"RUN LIKE HELL, BITCHES! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" She yelled, shoving people aside. Reth glared at his friend.

"I thought I told you t- OOF!" Reth didn't get to finish. Valenth was pulling him away from the market, Irken cops quickly following. "Shit...!" Reth hissed out, quickly starting to run on his own.

"Hey! Come back, thieves!" The head of the cops yelled, picking up the pace.

Valenth grinned, looking behind her. "I'm not a thief! I'm just permanently borrowing without permission!" She laughed, her Pak legs shooting out. "See ya, bitches!"

_Meanwhile, downtown in a local bar..._

"Just another shot a whiskey," Vex grumbled while leaning against the bar counter and looking around the old run down bar.

"Comin' right up pal," The red eyed bar tender said behind him. He grunted in response and tilted his hat down more over his sharp green eyes so no one would try to start a fight with him. There had already been three fights today, two of which he was involved in, but didn't start. The other one was just some stupid drunks fighting over some useless slut.

Vex's hand reached out as his small shot glass full of whiskey came sliding over the counter towards him. He held it in his hand, staring at it for a while, just contemplating the universe. Wondering how his niece, Tabitha was holding up. Hoping she wasn't somewhere out frolicking with that Jax character.

Lost in thought, Vex wasn't even aware of what was to come until it had already happened. Within seconds, two Irkens burst in through the door. One of while was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, trying to hide his face away from all the local drunks. The girl next to him was different, she had pretty dark green skin for an Irken (Not that he hadn't interacted or been with Dark green skinned Irkens before) and her eyes were a very vibrant orange color. She shoved people aside shouting, "Get out of my way!"

Vex's mouth upturned in a tiny smirk. Probably just some more younger kids getting into Friday night trouble as usual. The one in the black hoodie though didn't seem all that thrilled with the excitement and all the eyes boring into his body. The guy had to be nearly six feet tall for Irk's sake. Just a little taller than Vex himself, whom was five foot seven.

The girl sprinted by him, laughing, holding groceries from the local market and screaming, "Move it already! Young convicts comin' through!" Vex chuckled again. If only they knew there was no back door to the bar. Only a back window that they could jump out of, but it'd take time to do so.

As Vex stared at the two runners, the bar doors slammed open with a loud noise. Making everyone in the bar go silent, "Stop them! Police, you're under arrest!" Vex's eyes widened and he quickly jumped over the bar counter, trying to stay out of sight. He was kind of...wanted in about four Irken states so he PROBABLY shouldn't be showing his face around the one of the states he's wanted to be killed in.

The red eyed bar tender was cowering under the bar, not wanting to get beaten by the police either if they didn't catch their pray. But Vex had a feeling people were already getting beaten up by the angry shouting and the noise of things breaking all through out the bar.

Taking a deep breath, Vex stood up only to have a police officer shove him aside AND spill his drink on him, "HEY!" Vex snarled angrily. His light green pupils narrowed nearly into slits as he stared at the blue eyed police officer running after the two shop lifters. 'Now, you just fuckin' made it personal.' he thought with a hiss before leaping over the bar table and running after the officer.

All around him people were fighting, drunks were getting arrested, police were finding out the true meaning of country rough housing and the ladies were watching in awe, laughing if they're drunk boy friends got tackled, punched or arrested.

Vex ran faster, catching up to the officer pretty quickly until the officers antenna alerted him that someone was approaching, so he turned around and pointed a gun in Vex's face. Vex came to a screeching halt, glaring straight into the young officers eyes. The officer couldn't have looked more frightened if you were holding him upside down over a twenty story building. "Y-your..."

"If ya say my name, I'll kick yer ass which I'm gonna do anyways so it's a fifty fifty shot, kid," Vex spat the word kid before pulling his fist back and punching the officer square between the eyes. The kid shouted in pain while reeling backwards and (Stupidly dropping his weapon).

Vex took advantage of this and grabbed the weapon before rushing out towards the back where he hear those convicts shouting angrily. Cops were flooding the back rooms when Vex snuck in after them. The convicts were huddled in a corner, glaring daggers at the police and readying for a fight. Deciding enough was enough-and still being pissed about his spilled drink- Vex pulled the gun out and shot the ground by the officers feet. He hid behind a wall seconds later when everyone's eyes looked around for the possible shooter.

When no one did anything Vex came back out, looking pissed, but confident and stared at the police whom were now glaring at him, knowing exactly who he was, "Need some help?" He asked the two shaking kids in the corner.

Valenth smiled. "You a convict too?"

Vex smirked, "How'd ya guess?"

Reth picked up Valenth by the waist. He growled, glaring at Vex. "What makes you think we need your help?"

Valenth struggled out of her care taker's grasp. "Reth! He could help us get out of this hell hole, dumbass!"

Reth hissed. "We can do this ourselves. Besides..." Reth crossed his arms. "I don't trust him. His hat is too big."

Valenth's glare softened, letting out a small chuckle. "C'mon, Reth...Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssse?" She pouted, puppy eyes being activated. Reth huffed in annoyance. He hated when she did that.

"...Fine. But one wrong turn and I'm ditching this Dick," Reth growled. Valenth leaped with joy, tackling her friend in happiness.

Vex's eyes furrowed into a glare as the two rookies decided if he was trust worthy or not. Then one of them called his had to big. It's only a size 22 in men's...and it fit perfectly. 'If that prick thinks he can insult me, than gain my help he's gotta 'nother thing comin'.'

While the other two were distracted, the police had started making their move.  
Noticing this, vex decided it was time to go. So he sprinted forwards towards a shocked looking Valenth grabbed her and broke the old glass window to jump out.

Reth chased after vex shouting vulgar words the whole time, demanding that Vex put Valenth down immediately. He didn't...

"Come on pretty boy. Or am I too much of a dick fer ya ta catch!?" Vex shouted. Angering Reth more. They ran past local markets, Valenth surprisingly calm on Vex's shoulder, sprinted through parks and finally ended near the edge or a massive forest.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the bar..._

"Dammit! Just...fucking dammit!" The chief of police shouted at her crew.

"You idiots had all THREE of them in your grasp, hell I wouldn't care if you let the shop lifters go and just tried to stop vex! He IS WANTED YOU KNOW! And also! Why the hell didn't you shoot him!"

"Mam, I think we both know that if we even tried...it'd just be a waste of ammunition." A senior police officer said calmly.

"Are you saying my entire police force is so horribly trained that you couldn't even hit ONE man!?" The police chief roared, her face turnin dark green from rage.

"Ma'am...are you mad because of that or is it some personal fued you have with the rogue...?"

The chief stopped her angry rant and glared daggers at the rookie whom spoke up. Everyone in the police force knew Lynx (police chief) had a HUGE personal feud with Vex.

She took his pregnant wife, beat him half to death, knocked his best friend unconscious with a gun and knocked him unconscious with a gun. He in return raised the crime rate by 7% which is a lot in the long run and ruined her life! He made her husband leave her because she was so obsessed with catching this idiot. She was demoted and just earned her rightful place as chief back and so much more. Oh how she wanted his blood on her hands.

"Do you want to die today?" Lynx asked the rookie whom shrunk back in fear of her all out rage.

"...That's what I thought." She licked her lips. "We're GOING to find the bitch, and we're doing it MY way. We leave tonight. If I catch anyone late..." Her glare pierced the frightened cops. They all nodded vigorously, understanding.

She slammed the door open and stomped out, looking into the early evening sky. "Vex, you will suffer a million times before you have been given what you deserve. You hear me?! A MILLION!"

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet. Yup, we've already got a potential villain and tons of action...I edited a lot of it for spelling, punctuation, etc, but I also revised it in places to make it...flow...a bit more. The next one will be longer(most likely).**

**Read and Review, no flames...yeah, that pretty much covers it. **


	2. Warming Up to Each Other

**A/N: So...another update. WHOOT. It's a LOT longer than the last one, and has more...EHEM...JaTr. WE HAVE REBIRTHED THE PAIRING OUT OF THE ASHES OF IT'S OWN DISPAIR. PRAISE US. PRAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSEEEE UUUUUUUUSSSS.**

**Yup. I don't own DMD, DTM, IZ or any of the characters associated with it. Except for Reth, Valenth, and all things related to Katterax. **

**-Fritter**

* * *

"DICK! BITCH! FUCKING PIECE OF SHI-!"

"RETH! We get it! You really hate this guy's ass!"

"THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT! ASSHOLE! MOTHER FUCKER!"

Reth's muscles were tiring, but as long as Valenth was in the hands of that asshole, he'd never stop running. If he morphed back into his true form now, he could kick his ass. But it wouldn't be easy to explain THAT mess to the Dick.

Valenth squirmed in the Irken's arms. "LET ME GO! I'M NOT A SMEET!"

"A'ight," Vex mumbled, setting her down gently. Right at that moment he was tackled by Reth...whom was clearly pissed off.

"Whoa there pretty boy, I ain't gonna hurt ya or yer friend here," Vex said while grabbing a tree branch and lifting himself away from the pissed off Irken.

However, Vex stopped when he heard some twigs snapping nearby. He was alerted immediately, completely forgetting Reth and Valenth. He was a curious Irken after all, just sometimes a little TOO curious and when that happens, he ends up getting himself into a tad bit of trouble.

He heard two voices nearby, his eyes widening and lighting up anxiously. He never did like them sneaking off to be alone.

Crawling along a tree branch, he looked down to see Tabitha and Jax, walking hand in hand and softly talking to each other. To say Vex was jealous that Jax got all his niece's attention was an understatement, but he'd never admit he missed hanging out with Tabitha.

Vex eyed Tabitha's round stomach carefully, hoping she was ok. The day he found out she was pregnant was the best/worst day of his life. It was great because he'd have a grandniece? But it was also horrible because it was indeed Jax's child. They'd been married at least a year by now and giving her away to him was not easily negotiable. It took a lot of time and even a hunt before Vex approved of Jax...but that was only after he survived the night with Vex hunting his ass the whole way.

"Come on they're not that bad," Tabitha said while giving Jax a soft shove.

"He put a freaking gun to the front of my pants and threatened to make me an IT when he found out...it's bad," Jax answered shooting her a playful glare, "You're so lucky that he didn't."

"I'm the one who stopped him," Tabitha growled. Being pregnant had caused her to be very...emotional. "But you're right, you are lucky that he didn't."

"True...but you'd love me anyways."

"Whatever you want to believe."

"Well, now, what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...nothing at all," Jax's antennae drooped on his head as he stared at his wife with an agape jaw. She yawned. "Oy, you wanna fight?"

"HA...no," Jax answered.

"WHYYYYY?!"

"First of all you do happen to be pregnant...very pregnant and secondly you'd probably kick my ass and I WOULD like to keep the last shred of pride I have left."

They sat down on a log...but it was too close to the border to be safe. Vex knew that Valenth and Reth were coming into the wood line and he had no idea how they'd react to two random Irkens in the woods, hardly anyone comes out here any more. That and if that pissed off kid, Reth, was still acting hostile he could potentially hurt Tabitha...and that wasn't an option. Jax...well that was negotiable but Tabitha...No.

"Shhh," Jax said sharply, interrupting Tabitha's rant about how she still wanted to fight. "Someone's here..." Now Tabitha was on edge. She stood up quickly and put a hand on her stomach before looking back at Jax and backing away into the shadows.

"Jax come on, let's go home."

"I'm right behind y-" He stopped when two figures entered the spot they were in. All four of them making eye contact with each other and stiffening up.

'Well...looks like it's time ot interfere.' Vex thought before getting ready to drop from the tree and defend Tabitha.

Reth glared at the two Irkens in front of him, but his gaze softened when he saw the female's round belly. His eyes shifted between the two, picking out certain details faster than a super computer. Reth wasn't stupid. It was obvious the two were a couple. And no WAY was he going to lay a claw on a pregnant female. It was against his policies.

Unless, of course, they wanted to hurt Valenth. THEN they had a problem.

Valenth looked slightly surprised, but still had that gleam in her eyes that alerted Reth of her eagerness to fight the two Irkens in front of them. Suddenly, Valenth pointed to the Pregnant woman. "Why is she so fat?" She asked loudly. Reth's hand shot across her mouth, pushing her back a little.

"Uh...heh heh...Sorry. She's only 110. And she's been...uh...off-planet for a while," Reth replied sheepishly.

Jax smirked at the kids in front of him. They seemed harmless enough, but that didn't mean he wasn't on edge.

"I'll show you what fat means!" Tabitha snapped while lunging forward. All four people jumped in at once, Reth to protect Valenth; Valenth to protect Reth and Jax to stop Tabitha from her emotional break down.

"Tabitha! They're just kids, calm down!" Jax said as calmly as possible while pulling his wife back to him, making sure she couldn't get out of his grip.

"YOU TOLD ME I WASN'T FAT!" She snapped at Jax, ready to claw his eyes out.

"Honey, you're pregnant, your not fat...just...full," Jax replied, trying to escape her fury.

"Next time, you can carry and birth the damn thing."

"Are you saying you don't want it?"

"No...I just don't like being known as fat," Tabitha sniffled...now on the verge of tears. The kids across the space were still slightly on edge from her 'attack' but staying calm.

"Sorry, she's very pregnant...and very moody. She didn't mean to actually attack you."

"Don't be putting words in my mouth!" Tab growled while punching Jax in the arm.

"Clearly...I have to suffer through the abuse for the next three months," He sighed while putting a hand on Tabs stomach and gently rubbing it. She stopped her fighting immediately, "Better?"

"Shut up."

"Now that's my girl right there; I raised her right," Someone said about the four, startling all of them. The two kids looked up and frowned, Tabitha smiled brightly and Jax sighed unhappily.

"Hi Uncle Vex!" Tabitha said, nearly jumping up and down from her excitement.

"Hey sweetie, these people ain't botherin' ya are they?"

"No, Vex. In fact we were just starting to get along..." Jax sighed.

"Uh huuuuh, so that's why there's so many words flyin' 'round?"

"Uuuunnnnccccllllllleeee! Be nice! These kids are nice...you are nice, aren't you? Because if you aren't..." Tabitha glared at the kids who nodded quietly, still glaring at Vex.

"Oy, pretty boy down there's the one callin' me lovely names," Vex shot back before dropping from the tree and nearly knocking Jax to the ground.

"Can't imagine why," Jax grumbled under his breath while sitting back down and grabbing Tabitha's hips, pulling her down so she could sit in his lap and rest her sore feet. She snuggled into him while he wrapped his arms over her enlarged stomach and sat his head on top of her shoulder, kissing the lower part of her neck every few seconds. He muttered something into her shoulder blade while rubbing her stomach, making Tabitha smile and whack him with her antenna. All this time Vex ignored Jax's comment while adjusting his hat on his head.

"You said that this girl is 110," Tabitha pipped up, attracting everyone's attention, "Where are her parents? Or are you her brother? In fact, what're you young adults even doing out here this close to the woods? It's dangerous out here."

"Says the pregnant lady," Jax grumbled earning an elbow to the chest.

"And you said off planet? Where could you two have been? What're your names...are you lost? Do you need help? A place to stay? Food? Anything?"

"Tab, slow down, you'll overwhelm them. Let's just start with what're your names? I'm Jax, this is my mate, Tabitha and this is my...uncle in law...Vex."

"Get off!" Valenth growled, shoving Reth's hand off of her mouth. Reth smiled, letting go of Valenth before he got hurt.

"Um...my name is Reth, and this is my companion, Valenth. I'm kind of her...care taker, at this moment in time," Reth didn't want to give too much away, he still hadn't decided if he should trust these two Irkens.

Tabitha and Jax gave each other the same look before looking back at the young adults.

They didn't seem to be starving and they looked well off. It was just surprising they were alone and so young...110 is no age to be out shop lifting.

"Care taker? Ain't her dad supposed ta do that?" Vex asked impatiently. Just wanting to break the now awkward silence.

"It's not like our relationship Vex, a care taker is like the parent of whomever they're watching...just... You both seem so young, it's surprising is all." Tabitha said softly while jax continued rubbing her stomach.

"Alright...next question, where ARE, Valenth's real parents? In fact, where are yours?" Jax pipped up, directing the question towards Reth.

"Slow down kid, you'll overwhelm them," Vex mocked, making Jax glare at him.

"Uncle Vex be quiet or I'll scratch your eyes out. I want to know this too," Tabitha growled while kicking Vex gently in the leg.

He shot her a look but went quiet nonetheless and looked back towards Reth and Valenth, anticipating their answer.

"Well...um...Valenth is kind of..." Reth scratched the back of his neck nervously. "...Adopted...?"

"Yeah! Reth is like my Dad!" Valenth said, grinning. "Except for...not as awkward..."

"Heh...yeah...we're just...partners, I suppose..." Reth mumbled.

Again another look exchange between Tabitha and Jax.

Vex, too, went silent and leaned against a tree, gazing at a round ball hanging from some of the branches.

"So yer partners? That's always nice, havin' someone watch yer back fer ya...hey anyone hungry?" Vex spoke while greedily eyeing the fruit hanging not five feet above him.

"Wait, I'm confused...Are Valenth's parents dead then? And how did you two meet?" Jax asked curiously.

"Jax!" Tabitha shouted while whacking him upside the head, "Don't ask that! Maybe Valenth is sensitive about the subject, you ever think of that one?"

"Ow!" Jax cried out while Tabitha thwacked him. He glared at her angrily while rubbing the back of his now sore head and grumbling, "SOORRRYY, I was just trying to figure things out, maybe help my moody pregnant wife understand the situation so you don't go all mother bear on them again. They are clearly capable of surviving on their own."

"Want me to hit you again?" Tabitha growled while shooting a glare back at him. He made a noise of annoyance before a sly smirk spread across his face.

"Well it depends on where you hit me."

FWAP!

"OW!"

"How bout right there?" Tabitha growled shooting Jax another unnerving glare.

"Last chance, I'm gonna eat the whole damn fruit myself if no one speaks up now," Vex warned while grabbing a low hanging branch. He knew the fruit was rare, it has a black rind and a gel blue inner core. It was very watery and flavorful. Very special to any Irken who was lucky enough to have such a rare item in their hands.

"Ok, my turn to ask a question," Tabitha piped up, still shooting glares at Jax whom was now just ignoring them. "Where are you staying and how are you getting food/provisions?"

"Uh...I guess we haven't been able to stay anywhere, really. As for food? Most of it's from our home-pl-" Valenth was cut off when, for the second time today, Reth slapped his hand across her face.

Reth glared at Valenth while Jax looked over at Tabitha dejectedly, "That was a sensitive topic for them," He grumbled while still rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah but if you hit me, I'll destroy you."

"Well I'd never hit you in the first place but I don't doubt that you wouldn't destroy me one way or the other," Jax said honestly while kissing her cheek quickly and looking over towards Vex, whom was now slinking along the branch to grad a second fruit. The first fruit was firmly lodged in between his teeth while he reached up and shook a branch, causing about three fruits to fall in between the group.

He intentionally dropped from the tree and butted two of the fruits towards Reth and Valenth. The other two fruits were given to Tabitha and Jax. Tabitha got the one that was lodged into Vex's mouth because hey, they're related, they're used to sharing the food.

Tabitha graciously took the fruit and broke it in half on her knee, tossing half back to Vex whom was now settling in the leafy brush to eat. Jax dug into the fruit quickly, making sure to bite a piece off, nibble out the 'meat' of the fruit, then throw the rims out into the woods so they would spread their tiny seeds and grow more of the rare fruit trees.

While the three were happily digging in to the luscious, juicy fruit, it seemed to Tabitha that Reth and Valenth were still very hesitant about it. "It's not poisonous," Tabitha spoke up, catching the teens attention, "And it's safe to eat, just break pieces off or break it in half on your knee to get better access to the meat of the fruit." Vex stopped eating, noticing the discomfort.

"Here, I'll break it fer ya," He said before rolling over to them and grabbing the fruits. He knocked both of them onto his knee cap and they instantly split open, the bright gel colored blue meat shining with the cool, tasty juices inside.

"I won't pry on your personal lives anymore, but if you have no where to stay..." Tabitha looked at Jax and Vex, noticing the looks they were giving her. She shot them both glares back, "You can stay...with us if you promise to keep it a secret and if you are really not trust worthy, know this, I will hunt you down and-!"

"Tabitha, they get it," Jax said softly, handing her another piece of fruit, "But now it's my turn to talk. If you really don't have a place to stay then yes we have a few extra rooms. However...my wife is pregnant and if you endanger her in the slightest...I will kill you both."

"Great welcoming party," Vex grumbled, "But I do second that."

"They're just kids, they aren't-,"

"Yeah and that's what we thought about the kids who said they'd get Mia and Sky to safety, didn't exactly work out the way we wanted, huh? And Mia and Sky had to pay the price of their lives for it." Jax growled at her with low antenna. He was serious about her safety and his child's safety. He wasn't willing to risk their lives...not after Sky and Mia, that was bad enough.

Silence spread across the small clearing. Tabitha, Jax and Vex all remembering when they found Mia and Sky's bodies...abused, bloodied and mutilated while Reth and Valenth had no idea who Sky and Mia were.

"We promise we won't hurt any of you or your friends...as long as you promise not to hurt me or Reth," Valenth replied. Reth twitched uncomfortably. He didn't like promising. Promising meant he'd have to keep his word to something...and, at times, he wasn't so good at that.

But, still, it just meant they couldn't hurt these people or their friends...but what if one of their friends was evil? What if he had to hurt them to keep Valenth and himself safe? Reth frowned, his head murky and confused. What if...

What if he made the wrong choice trusting these people?

"Deal," Jax said seriously. He saw Reth twitching and guessed he probably wasn't the happiest person on Earth about this idea.

Worry was still haunting him though. Images of Sky and Mia kept floating around in his head but turning into Tabitha and a baby instead, it was horrifying. Could he really put trust in these kids too? They seemed nice, but Moon's ass hole little hired twins seemed nice too. 'I'm such an idiot, maybe I should just back out of this deal...no, Tabitha would kill me...but can I put trust into people after having it broken so many times?' Jax thought worriedly while wandering off into his own world.

"Jax," Tabitha said, "Jax you're hurting me," This snapped Jax out of his own world and he loosened his grip on her immediately, he hadn't realized he'd been holding on so tightly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize...Are you ok? Did I hurt the baby?" Jax gasped and worriedly looked at her.

"You'd know if you hurt the baby, I'm fine Jax you were just squeezing me a little bit," Tabitha said calmly.

"Yeah, you'd know if ya hurt the baby case I'd be shootin' ya," Vex growled and shot Jax a glare.

"Vex enough of that, he didn't mean to," Tabitha growled. Vex just rolled his eyes and continued munching on his fruit, but keeping a close eye on Tabitha to see if there was any discomfort at any time.

They stayed out there for about another hour straight before Jax started noticing Tabitha shivering, "Are you cold?" He whispered on her shoulder blade.

"No."

Jax looked straight into her eyes seriously and said, "Tell me the truth Tabitha." She faltered under his gaze and looked away from him but he grabbed her chin and made her look back, straight into his eyes, "Well?"

"Maybe just a litt-"

"We're going home," Jax cut in, surprising Tabitha.

"What?"

"Vex, Tabitha's cold, I'm gonna start taking her back now," Jax said, ignoring Tabitha all together.

"Kay," Vex said lazily while tossing another fruit to Reth and Valenth.

"Wait, Jax."

"Come on," Jax said hurriedly. She started trying to stand up when Jax just decided she was going to slow and scooped her up in his arms.

"JAX!" Tabitha protested, feeling tight in the scrunched up, bride position she was in.

"See you back at home," Jax said quickly while starting to fast walk away.

"Uh huh," Vex said back, barely being caught by the antennae of Jax and Tabitha.

"Jax you're freaking me out, why are you so heck bent on getting me home?"

"I'll explain later," Jax said quickly. Tabitha could feel his squeedily spooch pounding against his chest...he was afraid, but afraid of what?

"No Jax tell me now." Tabitha said and glared at him, "Why are you so scared?"

"I am not scared," Jax defended while slowing down a little bit.

"I can feel your squeedily spooch beating faster than a Slorbeast on a rampage! Now put me down, I can walk you know."

"Nope, not until we get home."

"Jax, put me down."

"Tab I really ca-"

"Jax," Tabitha growled, he sighed and looked at her, "Talk to me, why are you scared? And tell me the truth."

"I made a mistake and two lives paid for it," Tab's expression softened, "I can't take that chance, I can't have it happen again."

"Honey is this about Sky and Mia? You know it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Jax snapped, making Tabitha flinch, "I alone sent them off with my brothers hired killers, and they died because of it. I don't know how I could've been so stupid..."

"It wasn't your fault," Tab whispered, grabbing Jax's face in her hands.

"Stop saying that Tabitha, you damn well know it was my fault," Jax said angrily, the tree house was coming into view now. It had been upgraded to many different tree houses though. So many people stayed there now it was almost impossible to fit any new people. Tabitha and Jax personally had their own little quarters close to the river on the far right hand of the tree house's foundation.

"I damn well know it wasn't your fault, dammit Jax just put me down!" Tabitha snapped. Jax stopped near their house and slowly complied to her wishes, "You were depressed for three fucking months after that happened! It WASN'T your fault! Irk needed them back, you had nothing to do with their murders and I swear to Irk himself if you say it is your fault ONE MORE TIME! I will SLAP you!"

"But-"

"SHUT IT!" Tab snapped again before sulking off towards their house, leaving Jax behind.

"Tab...I'm scared," Jax admitted, causing Tab's antenna to perk.

"I just don't want to have made another mistake that would...cause me to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tab said slowly, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest, "And neither are you." She sighed and willingly opened her arms for Jax to walk into. 'My husband is such a wuss sometimes,' She thought as he slowly walked over and hugged her tightly.

"You're just having a panic attack babe, it's going to be ok, I promise. Lets just get home so I can finally take my pants off and get some rest."

"Do I get to take my pants off too?" Jax whimpered into her neck jokingly.

Tabitha laughed and squeezed him tightly for another few seconds, "Sure, but anything else and I get to take off."

* * *

**BLECH. Okay, weird ending to this chapter, I know, but IT JUST KEPT GOING ON AND ON AND I NEEDED A BREAK FROM EDITING.**

**Anywho, R&R, no flames...bye.**


	3. History

**A/N: ANOTHER HORRIFYING CHAPTER OF BATTLE ROYALE! WHOO!**

**...I really have nothing to say about this one. Um...read on, I guess.**

**-Fritter**

* * *

Meanwhile, Vex sat and stared at Reth and Valenth, wondering what they were thinking. "It's gettin' pretty late, I suggest we all head back now. Besides, I'm sure Tab an Pretty boy are happily restin' now, so ya'll be safe."

Reth was surprised at the exchange of words between Tabitha and Jax. 'Who are Sky and Mia...and what on Katterax happened to them?' He thought. If it gave somebody that bad of a reaction, he probably didn't want to know. "Uh...okay, sure..." Reth replied, getting up.

Vex yawned and stretched, annoyed he had to be the escort back to the house. He could sense the tension and see the confusion on their faces.

"Ya'll are probably wonderin' who Sky and Mia were," Vex gathered, continuing without their consent, "They were...close friends that we entrusted in the hands of the wrong people. They weren't much older than Valenth is right now." He saw Reth visibly stiffen up.

"Well anyways, we thought these kids were trust worthy...but they went missin' after the ball. They were supposed to be escorted home but instead were knock unconscious and taken to a Vortarian style slaughter house. By the time we found them, they were already mutilated an' nearly unrecognizable, hell the only way we were able ta tell that it was them was their antenna tags readin' off their names. Jax was the one that let them go but it wasn't his fault, he was tryin' ta save tabby all the while tryin' ta get them home safe. Things just didn't go as planned." His face turned down in sadness as he remembered all the good wrestling matches they had. "So take no offense ta Jax's edgyness, he jus doesn't wanna lose Tab the same way."

"Mm...that's horrible," Reth said, biting his lip. These people had a lot of history together.

"Well I tell ya one thing, it wasn't pretty, dumb kid was in depression fer months after that, he'd hardly even talk ta Tab." Vex mumbled and tipped his hat up, gazing at the low hanging tree branches to see if anyone was hiding amongst them.

He heard a yelp from behind him and turned around to see an arrow or two between him and the new comers. Vex let out an aggravated sigh. "AREO STOP HUNTIN' ME DAMMIT!"

"Oh come on old man, ya have such a...shootable face," Areo called back, dropping from the high branches of a maple tree.

"Yeah well hunt me later, we got some new comers," Vex motioned to Valenth and Reth.

Areo cocked and eye brow at him, "Not my idea," Vex mumbled before turning to the kids, "This is Areo...he likes ta hunt me while bein' on lookout...Too bad he don't realize I'll break his bow if he shoots at me one more time." Areo shot him a cheeky smile. His yellow/amber eyes glinting in the growing darkness.

"Nice ta meet ya, anyways," Vex started walking away, not caring what Areo was about to say, "Oy! Old man, Rivian has been lookin' for ya, he demands that ya teach 'im how ta tame a wild animal!" Areo shouted.

"Ya mean Difietto?"

"His name is Rivian!" Area shouted back.

"No, that's what he likes ta be called, he shouldn't be ashamed of his real name," Vex yelled, chuckling.

"Looks like ya need take some of yer own advice, anyways, I'm still on watch, so I'll see ya round. Nice meetin' ya, by the way," Areo said to Reth and Valenth, his thick Irish accent was hard to follow. They'd get the hang of it. Areo jumped up, with his bow on his back and clambered into a tree, slinking along the branches and disappearing like he was never there.

"Sorry bout that, he ain't as young as he'd like ta be, but ya'll get ta know 'im." Vex said, coming back to escort the new comers the rest of the way to the tree house.

Reth shaked nervously, exchanging a look with Valenth. Valenth grinned. "He seems like a nice guy!" She said enthusiastically.

"I suppose that's one way to put it..." Reth grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.(OMG, now I'm thinking of AeroXValenth later on...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME...)

Once they got to the tree house, the door popped open and a very unhappy looking Cari came out. "ZIM WON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Cari shouted angrily. Vex sighed exasperatedly.

"That's probably cause ya had him ta yerself all of yesterday, men need a break once an a while, kid," He called up.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Cari snapped and crossed her arms. Zim came out, looking exhausted and grabbed Cari's arm.

"Can we please just go to sleep?" He groaned, face palming and dragging his hand down his face.

"You're no fun, but I still love you, so...yes," Cari muttered(She'd been rather moody lately, too, giving Vex his suspicions...but they'd already had one child, how many more do they need!?). And speaking of children, Vex saw his grandniece poking her head out. She had magenta eyes like Zim and curved antenna like Cari.

"Hi Uncle Vex!" She shouted happily, holding onto her father's leg.

"Hi sweetheart, shouldn't ya be in bed?" Her face fell and she started bringing out the puppy eyes.

"I wanted to wait until you got home..."

"Well I'm home now, so come down an say night b'fore ya get back ta bed." Her eyes lit up and she looked up at her parents to see if that was ok. Zim looked unsure, seeing the two new people here but gave a curt nod nontheless.

"Five minutes, Iris," Zim said softly to his daughter while she sprinted down the balcony and jumped into a low hanging tree. She slid down it's branches and dropped to the ground as Vex got ready to be tackled. She was only two Irken Years old so she's pretty dang young but she was rambunctious that's for sure.

Vex dropped to his knees as his niece came flying towards him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck and shouting happily. Vex hugged her tightly before standing up and setting her on his shoulders, "Who're these guys?" Iris asked while leaning over Vex's hat to see his face. He gave her a small smile before looking back at Reth and Valenth.

"These are two new members ta the team kiddo. Reth an' Valenth."

Reth waved nervously, and Valenth smiled, observing Iris curiously. "Iris, huh? That's a nice name," Valenth said, lightly tickling the smeet's left anntenae.

"Valenth is a pretty name too!" Iris said cheerily while giving out a soft purr, liking when her antennae were rubbed, "And Reth is COOOOL," She drawled, smiling brightly at Reth.

"That's sweet of ya kiddo, now why don't ya-," A loud whistle interrupted Vex's sentence. Immediately his pupils narrowed as Iris looked around in fear. A whistle from the person on watch means dangers around or coming. This angered Vex because these people would be coming through nearly every night now, scaring the daylights out of his family and scaring him too.

The clearing went eerily quiet as Vex waited for the second whistle, meaning get inside now, the danger is too close to home base. He felt iris's little hands grip his shirt tighter when a second loud whistle broke through the night air. Zim and Cari were looking scared now, trying to see if they could spot the danger, "Iris get inside right now!" Zim called down, giving Vex a serious look.

Suddenly, bursting through the trees came a worried looking Areo, "Everyone get inside, people with guns are coming and there's a large bear looming on the outskirts of our territory!" A bear meant a bad vehicle to the group.

"Iris, git ta yer parents...now," Vex said while setting her down and hurrying her up towards the tree, "Follow her," Vex commanded to Reth and Valenth.

Zim lent over the balcony to scoop up his daughter and help both Reth and Valenth into the safety of the camouflaged tree house, "Wait, Uncle Vex, don't go!" Iris cried out over her father's shoulder.

"I'll be ok sweetheart, I just have ta keep ya safe!" Vex called back, hurrying TOWARDS the danger. He wasn't afraid of death and nearly everything else so any time there was danger he was sworn to lead it away from where the group was staying.

"Vex, are ya sure ya want ta take this on alone?" Areo called, his thick Irish accent bellowing through the clearing, "There's quite a few of em!"

"I'll be fine rookie! Now get inside and protect everyone! Also, make sure Tabitha and Jax made it home safe!" Vex shouted, sprinting deeper into the darkening woods...

Valenth watched Vex run off. "Bears...? I thought those were earth creatures..."

Reth sighed. "Must be some kind of code."

"...We have to help him, you know. He saved our asses, now it's about time we save his."

"...I was hoping you wouldn't say anything."

"Yeah, well...when do I ever shut my mouth?"

"When somebody duck tapes it closed,"

Valenth grinned. "C'mon, Reth, let's go kick some 'Bear' butt."

Instead of following Vex's orders, they both raced after him.


	4. Bears

**A/N: ACTION, ADEVENTURE, LINEBREAKS! Yes, LOTS of linebreaks...be warned. **

**This chapter is extremely scattered because of random 3rd person POV switches. But you'll get used to it. **

**Um...enjoy, I guess?**

**-Fritter**

* * *

Meanwhile, Jax and Tabitha were sleeping peacefully in their room, wrapped up in each other's arms and snoring softly. A small fan was blowing on them, seeing as it was summer and a hot one at that. Even at night it was staying around the 60's temperature wise, warm enough to sleep outside if they wished.

However, they were instantly disturbed when a loud knocking sound came from the door. Jax was the first to wake up, his antennae shooting straight up in alarm. He looked down at Tabitha, whom was still currently sleeping and quickly pulled some clothes on that were beside the bed before hurrying over to the door. He swung it open quietly and glared at the person on the other side of it, Areo, "What? We were TRYING to sleep you know," Jax hissed unhappily.

"There's a bear roamin' the edge of the territory an' people walkin' round with weapons, Vex went alone...but I think the two new comers followed 'im." Areo said with nervous eyes.

Jax's eyes snapped wide open upon hearing this. If Vex went ALONE to get rid of the problem, then Areo must've blown the warning whistle twice, which means it's a serious emergency.

"Which way did he go?" Jax asked hurriedly, while turning and grabbing a lighter shirt that was great for combat if needed. It was very flexible and fire proof.

"Due East," Areo responded before moving aside when Jax started exiting the room, "Yer not thinkin' of goin' after 'im are ya?"

"Oh yes, he's my wife's uncle and my child's granduncle, there's no way I'm letting him face something this big alone," Jax replied turning quickly and hurrying back into his room, "Stay here for a moment."

"What?"

"You're coming with me, so wait here for just a second," Jax growled impatientlty while rushing in and slowing down when he neared a sleeping Tabitha, "Honey, babe wake up for a second," Jax whispered while crawling over her in the bed and tapping her cool cheeks gently.

She stirred slightly and groaned, not liking the fact that she'd been disturbed, "Wha...what's going on?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Honey I have to go for just a second, I'll be back as soon as I can but I just didn't want you to wake up and find me gone," Jax answered smiling down into her tired eyes.

"What...why, what's going on?" Tabitha asked, now becoming more aware. She tried to sit up but Jax pushed her back down by her shoulders and hovered over her.

"Nothing's going on, I just need to take a quick walk, scout the edge of the territory, I'll be right back, I promise," Jax whispered leaning down and pecking her lips a few times, "I promise."

"Wait but-"

"I have to go sweetheart, I promise I'll be back soon. Just go back to sleep," Jax said kissing her one more time before sliding off of her and hurrying out the door. Areo was leaning against a wall, fiddling with his claws nervously, "Come on."

"I'm worried brotha, there was a bunch of 'em, I don't think we'd be able to help the old man if we even tried," Areo said, fear pooling in his eyes.

"We can sure as hell try right? Vex is apart of the family and we have to have his back just as much as he has ours, now come on, we're wasting time!" Jax said hurriedly and started hurrying to get out of the house.

"I'll meet ya out there, let me get a extra bow fer ya to defend yerself!" Areo called, turning a sharp corner towards his corridor of the tree house.

* * *

Reth's paws pounded on the forest floor as he rampaged through the forest. Valenth had insisted that he go into normal form so they could get there faster, but Reth was worried. He didn't want to show his new friends to much. His trustworthy system is all jacked up, so he couldn't tell if their oath was true or not.

As soon as they got to the clearing, Reth would shift back into Irken form. His weapons? He didn't have any. But he knew one thing for sure- his oath was true, and weather these Irkens were really going to protect them or not didn't have a say in his actions and choices.

So would he protect Vex? Yes. With his life.

* * *

Vex huffed and puffed and he hurried along in the underbrush of the forest/jungle, he could hear the danger not too far up ahead, "Jesus, I'm gettin' too old fer this," he sighed realizing he was tiring faster than he had been a few years ago. He was about 410 now but that never stopped him from getting better and better at defending his family.

He crouched down in some grass, his sharp green eyes detecting a small group of people just about five yards in front of them. One of them was snarfing down a bag of chips and another one gulping down-quite noisily if I might add-some kind of Irken drink. They looked to be Elites or maybe guards for the Tallest. But what in Irk's name were they doing out here!?

The Irken gulping his drink finished it and carelessly tossed it behind him. It smacked Vex in this face making him hiss at the sharp sting of pain and glare, nothing pissed him off more than someone carelessly littering in his new home, it was disgusting and provoking. "Asshole," Vex growled, a little bit louder than he'd actually meant.

One of the guards antenna perked and their hand shot up, signalling for everyone to shut up, "Shhh, did you guys hear that?" The guard asked. Vex smacked himself across the face mentally while he tried to crouch down more into the grass, even going as far as taking his hat off to blend in more. Anyone who knew Vex had never seen him without his hat on...ever, even when he'd been in the academy.

"No, you're just hearing things Fix," Another guard said, he also happened to be the one stuffing his face full of chips. which he was still currently doing.

"No, no I know I heard something, it sounded like someone said asshole," The guards stopped and tried listening for themselves. Vex held his breath, hoping they wouldn't spot him in his black clothing.

"You're just imagining things bud, all rookies on their first night mission imagine the scariest things possible in their heads," A third guy added, waving the problem off like it was nothing. If only they knew they were being stalked by a pissed off cowboy...

Meanwhile back deeper into the woods, "Wait for meee!" Someone shouted behind the two sprinting men. Jax was the first to stop and whirl around to see who it was, "Uncle Jax!" Jax and Areo shared a face that had 'oh shit' written all over it. Iris must've escaped her parents watch and followed them out here.

Iris came sprinting towards them as fast as her little legs could carry her in her dads big black t shirt, with her arms spread widely as they could to embrace her uncle and cousin, "Iris!" Jax snapped sharply, making Iris flinch and pull her arms in just as she was about to tackle hug him, "What are you doing! You're parents are probably worried sick!"

"I want to help fend off the bad guys!" Iris squeaked, her usually bright smile fading slightly upon seeing her uncle's very angry expression.

"No, you can not and you will not do such a thing, you're only two years old!" Jax scorned. He loved his niece with all his Pak but SOMETIMES, he just wanted her to poof away from him and back into her parents arms.

"But Uncle Vex is out there, all alone..." She was now looking rather guilty and shy.

"Vex will be fine, Iris. Ya need ta go back to yer parents," Areo said calmly, knowing that Iris could now be on the verge of tears and that may alert people of their location.

"B-but I want to help," She said, big eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"You can help by keepin' people safe back at base camp," Areo grumbled and picked the kid up.

"OW DAMMIT!" A voice shouted loudly off into the distance.

"UNCLE VEX!" Iris shouted in response and had now started crying.

"No Iris!" Jax said frantically while trying to calm her down, "Iris you could hurt uncle vex if you don't stay quiet." Now she started crying harder.

Areo whacked him upside the head making him yelp and glare at him, "That's not how ya make a two year old keep quiet, you'll just scare 'er more ya dumbass."

"UNCLE VEX!" Iris shouted again, desperately trying to get away from her cousins grip.

* * *

Vex's antenna shot straight up when he heard someone shout "Ow and Dammit" He wondered what hurt them. But that's not what startled him, it was the fact that the person sounded EXACTLY like him.

"UNCLE VEX!" A shouted piereced through the clearing.

"What was that!" The youngest guard shouted in surprise, "That sounded like a child!"

"Iris?" Vex asked himself quietly while looking towards where the scream came from.

"UNCLE VEX!" Another scream.

"Iris!" Vex shouted back, accidentally giving away his position.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The guards shouted, springing back from there places in shock.

"Shit," Vex grumbled, sliding his hat back onto his head.

"I told you someone was watching us!" The young guard snapped as the others scrambled to get their guns out.

"UNCLE VEX!" Once again Iris screamed. Vex was starting to get worried now-what if there were more units out and they found his home?

"I'm comin' darlin'!" Vex shouted in fear before looking back at the guards, "If ya have any more units out, that are hurting her, I'll fucking make ya wish ya were never born." He took off running seconds later but just forgot one little problem.

The guards started following him...

* * *

"UNCLE VEX!"

Valenth skidded to a stop. "What...? That sounded like Iris!"

Reth skidded to a stop on his forepaws, one bunny-like ear twitching. "Is she all r-" Suddenly, trampling and yelling filled the woods, and Reth immeadiatly ducked down, as did Valenth. He looked over at his partner. "Go protect them. I'll meet you around the side."

Valenth snorted. "And what are you going to do? Sit on your lazy ass while I kick the asses of who ever harms our newest members to the team?"

"No. I'm going to land this 'bear' with a custom load of kick ass."

"...Seems legit. Let's do it!"

* * *

Vex sprinted through the woods, panicking more and more as he heard Iris's scared screams. He could hear the guards behind him and he was frightened to be honest. He had no idea how many of them there were, or if they were hurting Iris, or worse. And he was alone...iris was alone, he was terrified.

Reaching back, he pulled his gun out and started open firing at the enemies. He missed two out of five shots, the other three landing in the oldest, yellow eyed guard causing him to fall to the ground immediately. "OPEN FIRE!" Someone within the group shouted. Almost instantly a laser shot flew through Vex's shoulder. He shouted in agony while clutching his hand over the new wound. He didn't care how badly they beat him, he needed to find and protect Iris.

More shots flew around Vex, making his heart race faster. He could see an upcoming cave and thought for a minute if he should dive into it and tree to make it out of the shoot out alive.

"UNCLE VEXXXX!" Nope, that idea was tossed out the window the the wind blowing around them. Iris was his first priority.

"I'm comin' baby!" Vex shouted while turning quickly and firing two more well aimed shots. One guard went down instantly, the other he just hit in the shoulder, but it didn't slow the man down, "Shit shit shit shit shiiitttt."

* * *

Cari sat nervously, glancing out her bed room window while Zim ran his hand up and down her leg comfortingly, "He'll be ok," Zim said softly, shaking Cari's shoulder gently.

"I know," Cari admitted, head hanging low, "But I'm still so worried, what if he gets hurt?"

"Then we'll take care of him, the only thing really surprising me is the fact that Iris hasn't started crying yet, she must've been really tired," Zim answer, sliding over more to wrap his arms around Cari's waist.

"That is unusual, maybe I should go check on her."

"Oh no, you need to get some sleep," Zim said setting a hand on her flat stomach, "Just in case."

"But-"

"I'll go check on her," Zim interrupted. Moving his hand up to cup her cheek, he slid out of bed and stretched slowly.

"Fine, I'm gonna open the window, it's hotter than hell in here," Cari groaned, pushing her window open and hanging her arms out lazily.

"It is pretty ho-"

"UNCLE VEX!"

"IRIS!" Zim shouted in surprise. Cari's eyes snapped wide open as she looked back over at her husband, "...Iris! Shit! OH SHIT, oh my Irk!"

"Zim," Cari said frantically while scrambling to get out of bed.

"No, stay here. I'll go find her." Zim said hurriedly while whipping on some sweats and sprinting out the door, "IRIS!"

* * *

"Iris please! We have to keep quiet to stay safe," Areo begged, cradling Iris carefully while giving Jax the 'what do I do?' look.

"They're gonna hurt him!" Iris wailed, failing in Areo's grip and trying to get away from him.

"IRIS!" Two male voices screamed loudly. Jax's face paled as he recognized both voices immediately.

"DADDY!" Iris shouted, now becoming frightened. They could hear the approaching hoard of people and they knew they were in trouble.

"Areo you have to hide with Iris!" Jax said urgently, "She'll be spotted if you don't and that could end up being seriously dangerous!"

"Where the hell am I supposed ta hide in a goddamned field ya wee idiot!"

"Duck into the grass, I don't care just GET OUT OF SIGHT!"

"DADDY'S COMING BABY, I'M COMING!" Zim screamed frantically while trampling through the woods, desperately looking for his daughter. Suddenly a person burst through the bushes, it was Valenth.

"GET DOWN!" Jax ordered, grabbing the bow off his back and arming it as fast as he could, "BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN NOW!" This time it was directed at Areo. There was a fight coming and they couldn't avoid it, so better to be prepared than to get unexpected threats.

"JAX WHERE IS MY BABY!" Zim screamed angrily when he came bursting in through the jungle. He was frantic and if Jax had known better he'd say that Zim was foaming at the mouth. His head was whipping back and forth as he looked for his daughter, his antenna were straight up in alarm and aggression and all his muscles were bunching and tense with fear, "WHERE IS SHE!"

"With Areo! She followed us! GET DOWN ZIM!" Jax snapped. Areo waved from the spot where he was crouching below a tree root, holding Iris close and trying to silence her wailing.

"DADDY!" Zim's eyes snapped wide open as he shot over to the root and nearly plowed Areo over just to get to his daughter. She was bawling her eyes out as Zim shoved Areo aside and scooped his daughter up into his arms, "Dad..."

"Shhhh, daddy's here baby, shhhh. You have to be quiet for daddy." Zim soothed, stroking her little antenna gently while holding her tightly against his chest. He nodded at Areo letting him know it was ok to get up and help Jax now.

"Iris!" Vex shouted, bursting through the woods to come face to face with two bows and a vicious looking Valenth.

"DUCK!" Areo snapped. Vex did just that and an onslaught of arrows were fired at the oncoming guards. Many falling and others just getting scratched. Vex scrambled to his feet and tried his hand at shooting again but heard a shout of agony and looked back to see Zim had been hit and two guards were approaching him.

"GIT THE HELL AWAY FROM 'IM!" Vex snarled and shot furiously at the two guards. One turned around just in time to shoot Vex back just with a little too good of aim. For as soon as the bullet impacted his skin, he crumpled over with an agape mouth, putting a hand up to the wound just below his heart. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his antenna and he slipped to the ground and landed hard on his side.

Zim watched in horror as the guard walked up to Vex and stared down at him. Jax and Areo could do nothing but try and fend off the other's to keep everyone else safe, "You poor thing, I just missed your heart," The guard said with a sick smile on her face. She lifted her gun up as Vex choked, clutched his shirt and grabbed at her pant leg, staring up at her with frightened eyes, "I'll make sure not to make that mistake again..."

"UNCLE VEX!" Iris screamed in horror as Zim desperately tried to hold her, while putting pressure on the bullet wound in his side. He was starting to see spots and new he'd fall unconscious soon but he had to get Iris back to safety before then.

"Iris-" BAM, Zim shut up, looking on in horror as he tried to shield Iris's eyes from what had just happen. A few droplets of blood hit Zim's face making him cringe back from the warm feeling..."Vex..." He muttered in shock, antenna lowering until they were limp on his head.

Suddenly, with a flash of green and orange, the cop was shoved to the ground. Valenth grinned, her claws digging into the cop's uniform and flesh. "Why hello, asshole. Have we met? Because I'm pretty sure your the one that just pissed me off by shooting an innocent old man who was trying to save a little girl from the shit that you pushed in his way." Valenth shoved her face in the officer's. The officer cringed back in terror. "And guess what, sweetie? You just pissed off the wrong Irken."

Valenth threw the officer in the air, kicked her in the chest, and shoved her back down to the ground. The officer screamed as Valenth's claws gripped her jaw, shoving it open and grabbing hold of her tounge. With one quick slice, Valenth had grabbed one of the arrows Aero had shot and cut the tounge clean off.

There was no more screaming, just a harsh gurgling sound that came from the officer's throat. Valenth let go of the officer, kicking dirt onto her. "Asshole. I will hunt you down and finish off the job if you EVER return. And mark my words, I will slit your throat, rip out your organs, and take them to the Tallest themselves to show them just how serious I am," Valenth spat onto the ground, hissing as she did so. The cop nodded fearfully, quickly scrambling away and leaving her weapon on the ground.

Valenth laughed, picking up the gun and shooting it into the air three times for the signal. Suddenly, in the distance, a huge exsplosion responded. Valenth smiled. 'Reth did it. My job's done.' She thought. Then she turned around, seeing Vex's body on the ground, bleeding and beat to the core. She immeadiatly ran to him, picking him up off the ground. 'Well...almost done.'

* * *

Reth breathed harshly. He had made it to this 'bear': A van with at least four cops in it. All they were doing was eating junk food anyways...jeez, what kind of crappy cops were they sending out these days? EARTH had better cops than that!

He was hiding in the undergrowth, using his green pelt to his advantage. 'I just have to distract them...'

Reth picked up the biggest stick he could find and chucked it as far as he could towards the other side of the forest. It landed with a loud, "THUMP!"

"What was that?" One guard asked.

"I don't know...let's go figure it out..." All of the guards walked off, guns in hand. But they left the driver's door open...

"...Idiots..." Reth mumbled to himself. He jumped into the driver's seat of the van, his tail flinging into the wires below and servering them. They sparked with electricity. Off into the distance, three gun shots were heard. 'Val is already done, then. Good.'

Reth grinned, hopping over to the back of the van, and smashing his tail into the gasoline tank. The gasoline burst out, and Reth busted out of the van, running back into the undergrowth.

"KA-BOOM!"

A huge exsplosion shook through the trees, and Reth covered his head and ears as debri flew around him. 'Another job well done!' He thought to himself. Suddenly, as the smoke cleared, five gun shots were heard, which meant, "HELP!"

'But...didn't I just here three gun shots?' Reth qucikly bounded away from the van, where four dumbstruck officers were pointing and staring at their new pile of ash. He sped up, running towards where he had heard the gun shots. 'Well...looks like I'm not done quite yet.'

* * *

**A/N: So...is Vex going to die? What are they going to be doing? What the heck is Reth's "NORMAL" form?!(You should have read the references, then you'd KNOW!)**

**Find it all out in the next chapter of Battle Royale! R&R, no flames, yada yada yada.**


End file.
